bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adrian Dragneel
Adrian Dragneel jeden z najpotężniejszych graczy bakugan. Gra wszystkimi domenami, ale głównie Pyrusem. Władca Ognia i Następny Protoplasta Ognia. Jego partnerem jest Darokoid. 12 Lat thumb|left|150pxW pierwszej serii nosi czerwono czarną bluzę i niebieskie spodnie. W drugiej serii zakłada czerwoną kurtkę na czarną bluzkę i białe spodnie. W trzeciej czerwono-fioletową bluzę. Ma czarne włosy i piwne oczy. Po odrodzeniu nosi zazwyczaj pomarańczową podkoszulkę na to czarną bluzę i niebieskie spodnie. Był wtedy jeszcze spokojną i opanowaną osobą miejąca zawsz jakąś strategię. Później przechodzi odrodzenie. Odrodzenie thumb|left|150pxOdrodzenie czyli połączenie Adiego z jego Alter-Ego przez Eve. Stało sie to wtedy kiedy Adi mógł stracić nogę. Po odrodzeniu miał nadal szpiczaste włosy, ale oczy już bardziej morskie. Ma już wtedy mniejsze opanownaie nad sobą. Mimo to nadal utrzymuje strategię. W wieku 13 lat łączy się z Rdzeniem Ognia co wpływa na całkowitą jego przemianę. 13 Lat thumb|left|150pxAdrian w wieku 13 lat łaczy się z rdzeniem ognia. To wpływa cełkowicie na jego zmianę. Jego włosy stają się różowe, nosi biały łuskowaty szalik, białe krótkie spodnie, opaske na ręke, przewiącuje pas czarnym materiałem, który blokuje jego moc oraz nosi czarne klapki. Rdzeń Ognia pozwala mu wybrać pomiędyz swoimi dwiema naturami, staje sie wybuchwy, ma lepszą strategię, ale i lubi podpalać różne rzeczy. Rdzeń Ognia budzi w nim również moc Protoplasty Ognia pozwalając mu władać cąłkowicie nad tym żywiołem (nawet go pożerać czy być odpornym na jeog działanie). Oczy ma piwne. 14 Lat thumb|100pxRok później dzięki Mocy Ciemności zyskuje dłuższe włosy, które ponownie są czarne, nosi czerwoną bluzę z czarnym kapturem i czarnymi rękawami. Do tego ciemno zielne spodnie i rękawiczki. Jest to tylko zmiana wyglądu, a nie innych zdolności, ale co prawda moc jest nieco większa. Oczy ma znowu piwne BakuSchool thumb|left|100pxNa etapie BakuSchool ma dłuższe włosy, które związuje z tyłu,oraz bliznę na prawym oku. Nosi zazwyczaj czarne ubrania, a no to zielona kamizelkę. Oczy czarne. 15 lat thumb|150pxW wieku 15 lat, ma nieco krótsze włosy niże, te z okresu BakuSchool. Nosi zazwyczaj czarne ubrania, ale również często strój samuraja z elementami stroju ninja. Umie pośługiwać się już kataną i innymi Białymi Brońmi (Broń Biała broń słurząca do walki wręcz). Półroku później thumb|left|150pxPółroku później ma dużo krótsze włosy, a także morskie oczy. Nosi niebieską bluzę z białymi elementami. Czarną bluzkę i brązowe spodnie. W innym wymiarze thumb|150pxGdy Adi był zagubiony pomiędzy wymiarami miał czarne oczy i długie białe włosy. Zakładał czarną i brązową bluzkę oraz niebieskie spodnie. 16 Lat thumb|left|150pxNa początku lat 16 ma pomarańczowe oczy i krzaczaste brązowe włosy (które częściowo są zapalone). 16 Lat cz.2 Obecny wygląd Dragneela, thumb|150pxma siwe opadające włosy i oczy koloru morskiego. Nosi pierścień. Najczęściej ubiera się w czerwone, czarne, białe bądź niebieskie ciuchy. Posiada Płomienną wyrzutnię, która wygląda jak czaszka. W zbroi ma czerwone okulary, srebrne rękawice oraz dużo czarnego dynamitu. Później jest nieco dojrzalszy jako Kamen Rider, nie ukrywa tego. Nie boi się stanąć w obronie przyjaciół nawet gdy ma to przypłacić życiem. Adrian w wieku 24 lat thumb|left|90px|Adi w wieku 24 latW wieku 24 lat Adrian zmienia styl ubrania na czarną koszulę z uniesionym kołnierzem i rozpiętymi dwoma guzikami od góry oraz nosi swoje ulubione rękawiczki. Oprócz jego wyglądu jego charakter ulega znacznej zmianie jest bardziej odpowiedzialny, spokojny i opanowany. Nie unosi się bez potrzeby i nie podpala wszystkiego. Zmienił się również jego poziom mocy. Potrafi doskonale panować nad obydwoma rodzajami swojego ognia jak i je łączyć. Staje się szybszy i zwinniejszy. Moce i Umiejętności Podstawowe zdolności= Bakugan Adrian jest bardzo dobrym strategiem. Jest w stanie używać wszystkich domen. Początkowo nie był dobrym graczem, ale dopiero kiedy spotkał Darokoida zaczął oraz bardziej się starać. Po "odrodzeniu" jest wiele lepszym graczem, a gdy Darokoid ewoluuje w Masterix Darokoida jest gotowy pokonać każdego. Oprócz tego jak sam uważa jego zdolności się podnoszą gdy gra wraz z jednym z przyjaciół. Sztuka Walki Po "odrodzeniu" Adrian jak widać staje się bardziej biegły w sztukach walki. Pokonał sam jeden z gangów w swoim nowym mieście. Piłka Nożna Adrian jest równierz dobrym piłkarzem. W drużynie zajmuje pozycje środkowego obrońcy. Po ordodzeniu i przeprowadzce do japoni jego zdolności odnoszą się do najlepszego napastnika i kapitana drużyny. |-| Moce= Moc Ognia thumb|left|100pxAdrian posiada specyficzną moc ognia, a mianowicie tworzenie ognia za pomocą swojego ciała i zwiększanie swoich zdolności poprzez zjedzenie go. Zyskał te zdolność poprzez połączenie z Darokoidem. Adrian posiada kilka poziomów swojej mocy. Pierwszy to pokrywanie danej części ciała ogniem, drugi to pokrycie swojego ciała całkowicie niszczycielskim ogniem. Najpotężniejszy poziom jak do tej pory to Poziom Smoka. Jego ognia właściwie nie może zgasić nikt inny jak on sam. Czarny Ogień thumb|100pxAdi pierwszy raz użył formy Czarnych Płomieni podczas gdy ze zmęczenia stracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Potem dzięki stałym treningom całkowicie nauczył się kontrolować Czarne Płomienie, a nawet pokrywać nimi całe ciało. Czarny ogień jest mocą chaosu, czyli moc nicości i destrukcji tą moc jest bardzo trudno kontrolować. Rider Rider= thumb|Driverthumb|left|100px Adi zostaje Riderem w Bakugan: Ognisty Podmuch. Wtedy gdy dowiaduje się o rzekomej śmierci Renjego, dostaje w spadku po nim Driver i pierścień aktywujący go Driver Ring. Początkowo nie może się zmieniać gdyż nie miał Ringów Żywiołów i dlatego używał Magi Drivera. Później Adi zdobywa Pierścienie Czterech Elementów, które pozwalają mu używać czterech żywiołów: Ognia, Wody, Wiatru i Ziemi. Dzięki temu stał się magiem. Dzięki tej mocy ewoluował nawet swojego Darokoida w Mechtalix Darokoida. Adrian długo korzystał z swojego Drivera. Miał problem gdy Ringi zostały zniszczone i poprosił Darokoida o odtworzenie ich zyskując tym samym 4 Nowe Smocze Ringi. thumb|left|Driver Three Gdy Eji nie kontrolując swojej mocy stał się jednym z Potworów, zabrał Driver, Adiego i zapieczętował go w kamieniu. Mimo to Adi, zdążył odebrać mu jego własny Driver Kamen Rider Three. I chwilowo panował nad tą mocą tworząc nawet nowe monety. Później odzyskuje swój prawdziwy Driver i zyskuje nowe Pierścienie. Niedługo potem wraz z Ejim używają podwójnego Drivera stając się Kamen Rider Fusion |-| Smoczy Rider= |-| Mechtalix Animals= Dodatkowe urządzenia do walki. Adrian aktywuje je za pomocą specjalnych pierścieni. Jego Mecha Zwierzętami są Czerwony Feniks, Niebieski Koń i Żółta 8rinca. RedPtak.jpg|Czerwony Feniks BlueKoń.jpg|Niebieski Koń Yellow8rnica.jpg|Żółta 8rnica RingPtak.jpg|Pierścień Feniksa RingKoń.JPG|Pierścień Konia Ring8rnica.png|Pierścień 8rnicy |-| Transformacja= Plik:Henshin.gif Adi zakłada Driver Ring i mówi Driver On, wtedy w jego pasie pojawia się Driver. Dragneel następnie zakłada dowolny z Ringów Ridera, przesuwa jego metalową część i mówi HENSHIN!!! (pol. Transformacja), Driver wtedy odpowiada (Zapłon w przypadku Fire Ringu, Wiruj w przypadku Wind Ringu, Płyń w przypadku Water Ringu, Stój w przypadku Earth Ringu). Pojawia się Krąg Magii przez, który przechodzi Dragneel (w kręgu zakłada Ring Ridera na lewą ręke, oraz zmienia pozycje ręki w Driverze) po przejściu przez krąg jest już w zrboi Drivera i tradycyjnie mówi Kamen Rider Fire. Zbroja Ognia= thumb|150pxthumb|left|100px Zbroja Ognia, czyli zbroja lekka, wyposażona w broń białą (kij i miecz) oraz broń palną. Jest to pierwsza Zbroja Dragneela i to dzięki niej dostał przydomek Kamen Rider Fire. Zbroja ognia jest w pełni przystosowana do Dragneela. Potrafi absorbować ogień, tworzyć z nawet przywoływać z najmroczniejszych czeluści. Ognia z tej zbroi nie może dotknąć żaden normalny człowiek, jeśli by to zrobił to jedynie Dragneel może ugasić ten ogień. Zbroja Ognia może nawet zaabsorbować ogromny wybuch słoneczny. *'Ataki Zbroi Ognia' |-| Zbroja Wody= thumb|150pxthumb|left|100px |-| Zbroja Wiatru= thumb|150pxthumb|left|100px |-| Zbroja Ziemi= thumb|150pxthumb|left|100px |-| Ognisty Smok= thumbthumb|left|100px |-| Smok Wody= thumb|140pxthumb|left|100px |-| Smok Wiatru= thumb|150pxthumb|left|100px |-| Smok Ziemi= |-| Kamen Rider Three= thumb|150px |-| Three Phoenix= thumb Ciekawostki *Uwielbia przygody. *Przed znalezieniem Darokoida grał domeną Darkus. *Specjalizuje się w zbieraniu informacji na temat bakuganów. *Najbardziej chciałby pokonać swojego starszego brata Maxa. *Haruto był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. *Uwielbia oglądać anime. *Jego ulubionym żywiołem jest ogień. *Mimo iż korzysta z mocy ognia dopiero od czasu połączenia z Rdzeniem Ognia, to później się dowiaduje, że od dziecka był Władcą Ognia i Następcom Protoplasty Ognia. *Alex często piecze nad nim pianki. *Według statystyk podpalił niemalże połowe galaktyki. *Imię Kai zawdzięcza swojemu japońskiemu pochodzeniu. *Jest najlepszym uczniem Renjego o czym dowiadujemy się w Bakugan: Wojna Mistrzów Statystyki Naturlane= |-| Forma Czarnych Płomieni= |-| 18 lat= |-| 24 i dalej Galeria 16 lat cz.2= NewGokudera - Kopia.jpg NewGokudera.jpg Wpadanie.png Hayato.jpg Avekmoże.png Coś.png ProfFire.jpg PasFlame.jpg BOOM!!!.jpg Broń.jpg Opis.jpg Wir.png BoomProf.png Garniak2.jpg Most.jpeg Walkana ręsice.jpg Gotów.jpg Mostcz2.jpg Pierścień Adi.PNG|Adi z Pierścieniem Pierwsze użycie.PNG Motor.png|Motor Adiego PitiAdiDoubleTeam.jpg CiemnyPłomień.png PłomienieBłyskawicy.png Ad7.png Ad6.jpg Ad5.jpg Ad4.jpg Ad3.png Ad2.png Ad1.png Ad14.png Ad13.png Ad12.png Ad11.jpg Ad10.jpg Ad8.jpg Ad15.jpg Ad16.jpg Ad9.jpg Ad26.PNG Ad25.jpg Ad24.PNG Ad23.jpg Ad22.PNG Ad21.JPG Ad20.png Ad19.jpg Ad18.jpg Ad17.jpg Ad33.jpg Ad32.jpg Ad31.gif Ad30.jpg Ad29.jpg Ad28.jpg Ad27.jpg |-| 16 lat cz.1= AdiTsuna.png|Adi AdiTsuna8.jpg AdiTsuna9.jpg AdiTsuna10.jpg AdiTsuna11.jpg AdiTsuna12.jpg AdiTsuna13.jpg AdiTsuna14.jpg AdiTsuna15.jpg |-| Inny Wymiar= Adi4 - Kopia.PNG|New Look Adi1a.PNG Adi2.PNG Adi3.png Adi4.PNG Adi26.png |-| Pół roku później= Nonowy.png Iznowunowyavek.png|Ale fajne coś Dziwne.jpg|CO?! Zwiewać.jpg|Zwiewamy ludzie NowyBakugan.jpg|Nowy bakugan Super.png|To jest super Dasz rade.jpg|Dasz rade stary JaiFroizen.jpg|Ja i Lokojd Cosie.png|Co sie? Iletomamocy.png|Ile to ma mocy Niechciałem.png|Nie chciałem Szlak.png|Szlak by to Walka i wyrana jakie to sudowne.jpg|Walka i wygrana jakie to... ...cudowne |-| 15 lat= KaiAdi.png Shinji.png ShinjiYutaka.jpg Shinjivs2.png Zmęczenie.png KatanaShinjego.png Plik:45.jpg 2314.jpg MłodyKai.png UśmiechKaia.png Chowamsię.png To było męczące.jpg ShinjiSusanoo1.jpg ShinjiSusanoo2.jpg ShinjiSusanoo3.png ShinjiSusanoo4.jpg ShinjiSusanoo5.png SusanooMadary.png AdiPóźniej.png |-| BakuSchool= BakuSchoolAdi.png Adi1.png Adiwczymś_-_Kopia.jpg Adiwczymś.jpg Sdfsd.png|Z osą Lecjanudna.jpg|Alex: Ej ty chcesz patelnią Adi: Alex ciszej chce się przespać |-| 14 lat= Podpalacz.png Obecna Moc.png WojownicyNM.png AdiIntro.png WojownicyNM2.png|Drużyna Nowej Mocy Adi24yers.png|W wieku 24 lat AdiGalaxy.png Kontra.png MocBlack.png Black.png|Kontrolowana zmiana w Mroczny Ogień BakuBoxAdiego.png BakuRingsAdiego.png OgnistyMiecz.png|Legendarna Broń Protoplastów: Ognisty Miecz Leo - Kopia.png |-| 13 lat= NatsuAdi.png Wkurzyłem.png|Wkurzyłem się NaAdi.png NaAdi1.png NaAdi2.png NaAdi3.png NaAdi4.png NaAdi5.png NaAdi6.png NaAdi7.png AdrianP.png NaAdi8.png NaAdi9.png NaAdi10.png NaAdi11.png Chibi1.png Chibi2.png Chibi3.jpg AlterEgoAdi.png|Moje Alter Ego NaAdi12.png NaAdi13.png NaAdi14.png NaAdi15.png|Po Przemianie W Alter Ego NaAdi16.png AdiOgień.png|Adrian pożera ogień AdiOgień2.png|Adrian używa pięści ognia AdiOgieńMax.png|Maximum Mocy Ognia NaAdi17.png|Wybuch NaAdi18.png|Myśle NaAdi19.png AdrianDragneel.png AdrianDragneel2.png NaAdi20.png NaAdi21.png NaAdi22.png|Ale to było wyczerpujące NaAdi23.png|Poziom Smoka NaAdi33.png NaAdi32.png NaAdi31.png NaAdi30.png NaAdi29.png NaAdi28.png NaAdi27.png NaAdi26.png NaAdi25.png NaAdi24.png AdrianDragneel3.png|Zwiększona Siła AdiOgieńSuper.png|Złoty Ogień NaAdi47.png NaAdi46.png NaAdi45.png NaAdi44.png NaAdi43.png NaAdi42.png NaAdi41.png NaAdi40.png NaAdi39.png NaAdi38.png NaAdi37.png NaAdi36.png NaAdi35.png NaAdi34.png JaIDarokoid.png|Ja i Darokoid NaAdi51.png NaAdi50.png|Gotów do podróży NaAdi49.png NaAdi48.png|Ja w garniaku (myśli: niech ja tylko dorwę tych co mi kazali to włorzyć!!!) AvekNatsu.png Natsu00000000000000.png Natsu678.png Natsuq.png Natsuu.png Alex Adi.jpg|Z Alex Avaterix.png|Rok później DuetAM.png|Ja i Mick debiutujemy jako drużyna |-| Po odrodzeniu= NowaOdmiana.png|Nowy ja New ja.png JaPG.png|Ja w Puchar Galaktyki |-| Na początku= Natsu.png|Mój pierwszy występ Adrian100.png Aaaaa!!!.png|Przestań sdf.png Co to.png|Co to? Co tu się....png|Co tu się... Cześć.png|Yo ludzie Już wiem.png|Już wiem NewAdrian.png|Jestem gotów NewAdrianSM.png|SMA Adrian6.png AdrianP.png Adrian4.png Adrian3.png Adrian1.png AdrianMichael.png AiD.png AldonBB.png|BAKUGAN BITWA!!! AldonSM.png|Super Moc aktywacja Miecz Ognia.png Misja.png Myśle.png Nie dobrze.png Po tobie.png Powarznie.png Przybywaj Wolny Strzelcu.png Adrian Obecnie.png Adrian2.png |-| Inne= Powerson.png|Powerson Maskazniszczona.png|Uszkodzona maska Uchylam.png|Uchylam Maskę Bez.png|Ja bez maski Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Władcy Żywiołów Kategoria:Bakugan: Wojna Mistrzów Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach